


Cinco veces que Derek se encela con su hermano y una que no

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Twins, Jelouse Derek, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y eso es raro, porque Stiles nunca dice ‘lo siento’ con ese tono de voz infantil, como si lo hubieran encontrado comiéndose los chocolates que Scott le regaló a Allison. Stiles siempre dice ‘Lo siento’ de forma descuidada porque nunca lo siente realmente pero en ese momento, mirando al hermano gemelo de Derek si lamenta mucho haberle disparado con acónito en la cara y lo deja implícito con cada parpadeo lastimero que da.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco veces que Derek se encela con su hermano y una que no

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, realmente estaba aburrida y entonces salió esto y ahí está.  
> Disfrutenlo.

### 0

El asunto es simple, ellos son una manada y por lo tanto creen que saben todo sobre todos hasta que un día se dan cuenta de que no es así.

¿Y quién más que Derek para ser el de los secretos?

En realidad a nadie le sorprende el hecho de que él sea su chica Dilaurentis, porque si, Stiles es primo de Spencer Hastings y por lo tanto está enterado de todo lo que sucede en Rosewood, lo que si les sorprende es lo que les escondió. Aunque para el lobo (de nuevo alfa) ese pequeño secreto no es nada más que información omitida, Stiles debería apoyarlo porque es un experto en eso pero al parecer su pequeño secreto es un enorme secreto -monumental- según el humano y lo que hace que todo sea peor es que su secreto tiene dos largas piernas que usó para llegar al loft a mitad de una reunión bastante movida donde el tema principal era cuantas habitaciones iba a tener la mansión una vez que se recuperara la propiedad.

Todos estaban gritando, dando opiniones sin sentido así que por ese lado Derek agradeció que haya aparecido en ese preciso momento, pero por lo menos pudo haberle avisado, con un texto habría sido suficiente pero al parecer él, igual que todos los Hale, amaba las entradas dramáticas.

-¡Joder! ¡Otro Derek!

Pero definitivamente esa no era la mejor entrada que había hecho su hermano gemelo.

-¿Otro Derek? ¿Dónde?

Y si, aunque lo dudaran su hermano era todo un graciosillo.

-¡Tú eres el otro Derek! -Stiles pegó un brinco en el sofá y le apuntó a la cara con su pistolita de juguete rellena de aconito.

-¿Yo Derek? ¿Es que lo has visto, bonito? Él tiene cara de no comer fibra- Para sorpresa de la manada entera Stiles escogió ese momento para dispararle directo a la nariz.

Lo último que el 'secreto' de Derek recuerda antes del suelo tras su espalda es una voz de caramelo diciendo 'entre en pánico'.

 

Derek se tomó su tiempo para levantar a su gemelo del suelo y lanzarlo al sofá, por arte de magia, vacío y decir ''Es mi hermano gemelo '' que fue el detonante para que se enfrascaran en reclamos a su persona por nunca haber dicho nada acerca de él; sobre todo Stiles que apenas vio al otro Hale aturdido en el sofá se dejó caer a su lado con la pistolita muy lejos de sus inquietas manos.

Los ojos del humano recorren el rostro de su gemelo y luego lo miran a él. Es obvio que los está comparando, además de lamentarse por haberle tirado acónito en la cara.

Eric no es muy diferente a Derek. Tiene la misma barba, el mismo tono de piel, la misma altura, casi la misma forma de sonreír, pero él lo hace más seguido, casi a cada instante y eso es lo que más los diferencia.

Eric nunca tuvo la sensación de ser culpable, desde que nacieron siempre estuvieron separados, empezado por la cuna y acabando con el internado al que decidió ir por su cuenta cuando tenía diez años. No puede decir que lo extrañaba porque jamás compartieron nada más allá de la misma sangre pero ante la falta de familia viva se buscaron mutuamente.

Eric era por naturaleza alguien solitario, Derek tuvo que seguir su ejemplo pero al parecer por más que se esforzó su naturaleza era buscar compañía o que esta lo buscara a él.

Ellos dos no son nada parecidos más allá de lo físico, por eso mismo cuando Eric abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es a Stiles no le reclama ni bufa, solamente se le queda viendo directamente a los ojos. Por unos instantes el tiempo dentro del loft se detiene, todo se queda quieto y solo existe esa guerra de miradas donde el color whisky oro de Stiles se funde con el avellana de Eric creando un incendio.

Hay algo raro en la forma en la que se miran como si se conocieran desde hace siglos y solo estuvieran reencontrándose.

-Derek nunca habló de ti –Suelta el humano de carrerilla, con el corazón empezando a palpitarle con fuerza dentro del pecho y por ende el segundero vuelve  a su ritmo normal. –Lo siento.

Y eso es raro, porque Stiles nunca dice ‘lo siento’ con ese tono de voz infantil, como si lo hubieran encontrado comiéndose los chocolates que Scott le regaló a Allison. Stiles siempre dice ‘Lo siento’ de forma descuidada porque nunca lo siente realmente pero en ese momento, mirando al hermano gemelo de Derek si lamenta mucho haberle disparado con acónito en la cara y lo deja implícito con cada parpadeo lastimero que da.

-Está bien, bonito –Todos esperan a que Stiles le grite ‘No me digas bonito’ pero se quedan esperando porque el pequeño humano solo se pone de pie y camina hacia ellos balanceando sus manos.

-Entonces…-Mira a Scott como si él fuera el del problema y luego se gira a Derek. Cuando el lobo busca su mirada el humano la mueve, igual que siempre, así que el lobo se queda con la duda de si ellos también pueden verse de esa forma o simplemente es con su hermano gemelo idéntico. -¡Tienes un jodido hermano gemelo y nunca has dicho nada! ¿Qué más escondes? ¿Una entrada a Narnia? ¿Un Hobbit en tu armario? ¿Una lechuza en el oyo de la puerta de la habitación de invitados?

Lo que ha dicho no tiene nada de sentido para nadie, más que Derek. Él comprende cómo debe de sentirse Stiles por haberle ocultado información tan relevante.

-No tuve la oportunidad –Responde de forma seca, ignorando el alzamiento de cejas que le regala Eric, obviamente cuestionándole porque Stiles es el único que le ha soltado la pregunta con ese toque de reclamo.

-Bien, a la próxima que me preguntes que mierda hacer un elfo domestico te diré ‘Lo siento, no tuve la oportunidad’.

Scott frunce el ceño, Isaac se cruza de brazos, Jackson se deja caer en el sofá al lado de Eric y Stiles sale del loft con sus dedos golpeando su móvil, seguramente enviando un mensaje a alguien para que le haga compañía mientras despotrica en contra de todo y todos. Sobre todo de Derek.

La maleta de Eric está tirada a mitad del loft, donde Stiles le tiró aconito y nadie se molesta en levantarla. Puede hacerse ahí una semana y ninguno de los que pisan el intento de departamento de Derek va a intentar quitarla. Es algo que aprendieron de Stiles: Ignorar el problema hasta que desaparece.

Igual no tienen que esperar a que nadie se ocupe de la maleta porque Eric se levanta del sofá y recoge su maleta con el ceño fruncido. Dos oruguitas convirtiéndose en una a mitad de su frente. Si no fuera porque en lugar de llevar una chaqueta de cuero tiene una mezclilla encima de una camisa de cuadros todos dirían que es Derek pero gracias a esa pequeña falla en el vestuario los betas lo reconocen como el hermano y no como una amenaza en potencia.

-Llevaré esto arriba, me daré una ducha y fingiré que no escucho como le das la noticia a tus betas –Eric sonríe abiertamente, con cierto toque maldoso en sus ojos que recuerdan a un león más que a un lobo.

Todos se quedan callados, desde Erica hasta Lydia y desde Ethan hasta Boyd. Eric les da la espalda, da tres pasos completamente calculados y luego se gira. Apenas les da tiempo de asimilar los ojos rojos antes de que un rugido lobuno les corte el aire.

Eric se ríe y emprende su camino a las escaleras de caracol para acomodarse a sus anchas en la casi casa de su hermano.

### 1

 

 

Derek decide un día ir a ver a Stiles. Ir a verlo, no a visitarlo, no hablar con él, a verlo. A sentarse en la silla de su escritorio mientras el humano se deshace leyendo libros y tomando notas en su cama como si no hubiera nadie presente. No puede decir que es un hobby, simplemente le gusta sentarse ahí, en medio de esa explosión de tranquilidad y energía que siempre se desata cuando el humano está concentrado.

No quiere aceptar que necesita esa descarga de hiperactividad en su vida para poder seguir viviendo con su hermano sin querer cortarle la cabeza. Eric es un buen compañero de loft, es ordenado, se prepara su comida, lava su ropa, se ducha y hace su cama, es mucho mejor que vivir con Cora, ella nunca levantaba su plato ni tampoco sacaba la ropa de la lavadora. Pero prefiere a Cora que a Eric. ¿Por qué? Porque Eric le recuerda que la única persona ruidosa que come con la boca abierta y ríe hasta de los chistes más secos es Stiles.

Esa es exactamente la razón por la que va a verlo, porque el necesita ver a la persona ruidosa original y no a su hermano.

Con lo que no cuenta al entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Stiles es encontrarse a su hermano ocupando SU silla con el libro de Stiles en las manos y el humano acostado en la cama jugando en su móvil.

-¿Derek? –Stiles lanza el móvil lejos y se gira a verlo –Hola.

-Hola, Derek –Saluda Eric con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

-No sabía que estabas aquí –Suelta el alfa con el ceño fruncido.

-Lleva como tres horas aquí, estábamos viendo el nuevo capítulo de Falling Skies, al fin tengo a alguien que le gustan esas cosas –Stiles sonríe también, de forma amplia, con sus lunares moviéndose de lugar y los ojos brillándole. –Debiste decirme que tu hermano era así de genial.

Derek pone todo su esfuerzo en no girarse a ver a su hermano y ver desde primera fila su sonrisa altanera. Sabe que hay algo ahí de lo que se está perdiendo pero prefiere salir de la habitación del adolescente antes de correr a su hermano del pueblo y si es posible del continente.

 

 

### 2

Stiles maneja un Jeep 89 color azul. Todo el mundo sabe eso y que ama a su jeep tanto como ama a su novia, en caso de la que tuviera, porque no tiene.

El día en que Stiles llega montado en una Yamaha guinda todos creen que se ha enamorado de verdad y por eso quiere cambiar el jeep, para impresionar a una chica. El punto de vista de todos cambia cuando unos metros atrás aparece el jeep siendo conducido por Eric Hale.

El jeep 89  color azul que Stiles no le suelta a nadie lo lleva el hermano gemelo de Derek y la Yamaha guinda r6 que nadie ha tenido la dicha de ver más que tres segundos, la lleva el hiperactivo humano de la manada.

Lo que deja claro que ha estado recibiendo clases, más aun, ha estado recibiendo clases de como conducir una motocicleta con el hermano gemelo de Derek como instructor.

El alfa no quiere pensar que en lo que pudieron haber hecho en esas horas de enseñanza, no quiere pensar en su hermano detrás de Stiles ayudándole a mantener el manubrio o enseñándole a encontrar su equilibrio. No quiere hacerlo pero termina imaginándoselo cuando Stiles baja de un salto de la moto y Eric está ahí para sostenerlo antes de que se caiga de bruces y de contra el suelo.

-Lo has hecho bien, la siguiente lo haremos por el bosque –Añade Eric con una sonrisa lobuna, mostrando sus caninos e inclinándose un poco para, obviamente, captar el aroma de Stiles. El mismo aroma que Derek no ha sentido desde que apareció su hermano.

-¡Kira, con Stiles! –Los dos dan un salto en su sitio haciendo que Derek se arrepienta de haberlo gritado porque eso solo hizo que su hermano se acercara más al estúpido humano que parece polilla volando a la lámpara más tosca y fea que ha visto en toda su vida.

### 3

Los dos hermanos se miran a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, es como estarse viendo en un espejo con vida propia. Derek tiene los brazos cruzados, los labios apretados y los hombros tan tensos que parece más alto que Eric a pesar de que midan lo mismo. El otro gemelo tiene el cabello despeinado, las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón y una sonrisa tan maléfica como villano de Disney.

No hay razón aparente para que ninguno esté así, sin embargo es así como los encuentran Stiles y Jackson. No es que fueran juntos, simplemente se encontraron en las escaleras y acabaron de llegar juntos cinco minutos antes de la hora a la que los habían citado.

Stiles trae dos bolsas de Doritos y un jugo de galón que apenas alcanzará para la primera ronda pero será suficiente para mantenerlos entretenidos un rato mientras él da su punto de vista de los nuevos planos de la mansión.

Planos que están puestos en la mesa, con dos alfas custodiándolos, uno de cada lado, el ceño tan fruncido que parecía una sola ceja.

-¿Entonces ya tienes con quien ir al baile? –Preguntó Jackson ignorando a los gemelos y picando a Stiles donde más le dolía.

-Caleb Kent me ha invitado –Soltó Stiles sonriendo sin darse cuenta de que el ceño fruncido y el duelo de miradas cambió tras su respuesta.

Derek apretó los labios antes de abrir la boca y decirle a Stiles que no fuera con ese tal Caleb, pero Eric se le adelanto.

Los ojos de su hermano brillaron en burla y entonces lo supo. Eric sabía de su enamoramiento por Stiles y cada cosa que hacía la hacía por joderlo a él.

-Dile que no y vamos juntos –Dijo su hermano casi acariciando cada palabra.

-No sé si no lo sepas, bueno, claro que no lo sabes pero ahí solo se aceptan menores de 21 años. –Stiles cerró con fuerza la nevera luego de meter el jugo –Tu ya pasas de los 21 te van a sacar.

-Claro que no –Eric destensó su pose y siguió hablando mirando a su hermano a los ojos. Como si lo retara –Soy guapo, eso di, cuando te pregunten con quien vas di que con el gemelo guapo.

-Vaya, señor vanidad, no sabía que tuvieras tantas expectativas –Stiles volvió a la parte donde estaba el comedor mordisqueando un chocolate que se encontró en la lacena –Da igual, si quieres vamos juntos.

-Claro… juntos, como en una cita.

Derek tuvo que apretar los puños para no estrellárselo en la cara a su hermano  para quitarle esa sonrisa altanera.

De todas las personas que conocía esperaba que su hermano, la persona con la que compartió nueve meses en el vientre de su madre, fuera la excepción a las traiciones que había vivido durante toda su vida, sin embargo ahí estaba, pidiéndole una cita en su cara al chico del que estaba enamorado.

 

 

Si las llantas de la camioneta de Eric de pronto desaparecieron, no fue su culpa, si las entradas para el baile de invierno terminaron quemadas junto con la lasaña que había hecho de cena, tampoco fue su culpa, mucho menos que el traje haya terminado siendo mitad rosa mitad gris. Nada de eso fue su culpa así que hasta que no hubiera pruebas Derek era tan inocente como Alicia de haber caído en el agujero.

 

 

### 4

 

La idea fue de Stiles y como fue idea de Stiles y lo que dice Stiles es ley para Derek terminó aceptando que la cena de navidad se llevara a cabo en el loft así que apenas el humano se colgó de su espalda diciendo todos los porques de haber escogido su lugar él se puso manos a la obra.

El primer paso fue comprar un nuevo comedor, uno grande que tuviera espacio suficiente para todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esa rara familia que eran. En realidad el primer paso era comprar el arbolito y ponerlo pero como es Derek solamente se olvidó del espíritu navideño y se fue a por el lugar donde iba a disfrutar la deliciosa cena colectiva que iba a tener el día de su cumpleaños que por desgracia también era el cumpleaños de su hermano. El mismo hermano con el que compartía rostro y no cerebro porque, apenas volver al loft, luego de haber adquirido la nueva pieza a su mobiliario y que después tendría que mover a la mansión, lo vio acomodando las ramas del árbol natural justo enfrente del ventanal con un Stiles hecho de ojos enormes y tan brillantes como Liliandil en persona.

-¡Derek! –El humano técnicamente corrió hasta él con varias ramitas atoradas en su cabello y en su ropa –Eric ha conseguido uno natural, hace mucho que no veía uno natural.

Los dedos de Stiles se enganchan a los suyos pero no se detiene a disfrutar esa sensación de cosquilleo que le nace en la punta de los dedos y muere en su muñeca, simplemente retira la mano de Stiles con brusquedad se aleja por la escalera de caracol.

-Vamos a conseguir adornos –Dice Eric, quien sí pudo ver los ojos de Stiles perder todo el brillo y quedarse parado donde Derek lo soltó, como un niño regañado. –Creo que vi esferas brillantes en el centro comercial, podemos conseguir algunas luces de colores, ¿te gustan las luces de colores? A mí me encantan, y la estrella ¡No olvidemos la estrella!

El sonido de dos pares de pies bajando por las escaleras del loft es lo único que se oye más allá del horrible silencio causado por Stiles.

Derek quiere ser el que se siente en el asiento del conductor y le ponga una mano en la rodilla como lo está haciendo su gemelo en ese preciso instante.

 

### 5

 

Lo primero que Derek ve cuando la puerta del loft se abre es un montón de cajas andando por su cuenta. Detrás de ellas está Stiles y a su lado está el sheriff llevando una caja con varias tartas caseras, un poco más detrás viene Parrish, Jordan Parrish. Al principio duda que sea él porque está tan acostumbrado a verlo en el uniforme que verlo usando un suéter de lana color verde y unos jeans le parece tan raro como el grinch festejando navidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Derek –Le dice el sheriff entregándole una caja forrada con papel de regalo y no navideño.

-Muchas gracias –Sonrió quedito porque no puede hacerlo más amplio sin recordar a su familia.

-Tú también, Eric, feliz cumpleaños –Resulta raro escuchar al sheriff con ese tono jovial, como si le estuviera hablando a alguien que conoce de años, alguien a quien no tuviera miedo de hacerle daño.

-Yo nací el veinticinco –Dice su hermano sonriente, igual que siempre –A las 12:02 para ser exactos.

-Así que Derek es mayor –Dice Stiles abriendo sus brazos con cierto dramatismo.

-No lo digas como que si no lo supieras –Eric le toma los brazos y lo apresa entre los suyos empapándolo con su olor tanto como puede.

-Pues no lo sabía –Stiles se queja, se revuelve y finalmente se suelta soltando una risa parecida a la de Malefica.

Hay ocasiones en las que Derek quiere dejar de pensar en Stiles como un ‘posible’, pero en otras ocasiones simplemente se aferra a la posibilidad de que en algún momento esas sonrisas, esas miradas secretas o esos gestos cómplices sean para él y no para su hermano.

Cuando Scott llega cargando una olla con alguna clase de comida mexicana hecha por su madre él está esperando el momento en que Eric y Stiles se besen ahí en medio de su labor de acomodar los regalos pero el momento no llega. Por o el contrario Stiles le pide a Parrish que lo suplante y lo deja solo con Eric para él poder ir a recordarle porque le gusta.

Empieza diciéndole porque él y Parrish son hermanos, no es que no sepa que es un hijo del Sheriff que nadie conocía hasta ese momento, pero escucharlo por boca de Stiles lo hace tan real y tan fácil que le dan más ganas de forma parte de ese pequeño mundo que es Stiles.

Cuando Jackson y Lydia llegan Stiles ya está acomodando la mesa, asegurándose de colocar los platos correctos en el lugar correcto.

Por azares del destino Stiles es el último en entregarle su regalo: Un  bonito reloj de muñeca con una bonita D en la parte trasera. No le dice feliz cumpleaños como lo hace con Eric y él tampoco lo espera porque él es Derek y es feliz así.

Cuando empieza a despuntar el sol Stiles decide quedarse dormido con su cabeza en el regazo de Eric y si Derek deseaba estar en su lugar en ese momento solamente pude pensar que desearía más verlo dormir en su cama y robarle un beso matutino todos los días de su vida.

 

### 1*

 

En año nuevo fue idea del Sheriff, que todos hicieran en su patio la cuenta regresiva no que todos hicieran rueda en una fogata con el asador encendido desde las siete de la tarde, tazas de café y de refresco pasando de un lado a otro y muchas mantas para soportar el frío.

Eric está hablando con Parrish y Stiles está en medio de ambos como gato mirando un rayo laser. No dice nada, solo se limita a verlos con una sonrisa que raya en lo tierno. Mira a Eric y luego mira a Parrish pero no los ve como si estuviera celoso o como si esperara que algo malo pasara, los mira como si eso todo lo que quiere ver en la vida y a Derek le da algo de celos saber que algo ha llamado tanto la atención de Stiles.

-Al final ha servido –Le dice el Sheriff ofreciéndole una taza de café.

-¿El qué? –Pregunta fingiendo que no estaba viendo a su hermano y al oficial de policía.

-No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta –El hombre mayor le mira como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente –Stiles juntando a Eric y a Parrish…

-No sabía que Stiles estaba…

-Ay, Derek, creo que te has estado perdiendo todo –El cabello rubio del hombre se llena de brisa  y le rejuvenece los rasgos.

Derek no piensa en que Parrish y Eric están juntos y que Stiles está montado en la espalda de Isaac intentando alcanzar una trozo de carne. Tiene la misma sonrisa que ha tenido desde que llegó Eric Hale a su vida  y los ojos le siguen flameando de la misma forma.

Jackson no se queja durante la noche, Lydia solo pide otra manta más y Chris Argent termina bromeando como adolescente con el Sheriff y Peter. Ni siquiera sabe en qué momento llegó Peter pero ahí está y se ve tan completo en medio de Stiles, Eric y Parrish que por un momento llega a creer que el del problema es él. Hasta que llega Stiles a mitad del conteo y le besa la mejilla.

Es un toque suave que le deja un cosquilleo enorme pero es un beso, uno inocente y tierno. Su cuerpo no reacciona al instante pero cuando lo hace simplemente toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa como llevaba deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Eric le guiña un ojo cuando se separan y entiende porque cuando Stiles y él se conocieron hubo esa conexión: porque los dos son tan parecidos que parece que se equivocaron de cuna.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?  
> ¿kudos?  
> ¿Tomatazos? 
> 
> Lo que sea será bien recibido~


End file.
